vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Just Be Friends
[[Archivo:Just-be-friends.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por YunomiP]]Just Be Friends es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 4 de julio de 2009, tiene mas de 3 millones de visitas y mas de 100 mil mylist. Fue ocultada al publico en Nicovideo despues de que la ilustradora fuera acusada por plagio en cuanto a ciertas imagenes del video. Sin embargo sería nuevamente publica para el año 2014. Puede comprarse en iTunes y KarenT. Tiene un manga, que es publicado en el MIKU-PACK. También puede ser comprado en Kadokawa Store y Amazon. El 26 de junio salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción, dirigida por Dixie Flatline, ilustrada por Mogelatte y escrita por Kina Chiren, puede comprarse en Amazon y Animate. Fue usada como uno de los demos de Megurine Luka V4X. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Dixie Flatline Ilustración y Vídeo: Yunomi *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. Megurine Luka *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloanthems feat. Hatsune Miku *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *THE VOCALOID produced by Yamaha *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *DigiStyling *JBF RemixAlbum *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al Español por Dark Kudoh. Kanji= Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends... 浮かんだんだ　昨日の朝　早くに 割れたグラス　かき集めるような これは一体なんだろう　切った指からしたたる滴 僕らはこんなことしたかったのかな 分かってたよ　心の奥底では　最も辛い　選択がベスト それを拒む自己愛と　結果自家撞着（どうちゃく）の繰り返し 僕はいつになれば言えるのかな 緩やかに朽ちてゆくこの世界で　足掻（あが）く僕の唯一の活路 色褪せた君の　微笑み刻んで　栓（せん）を抜いた 声を枯らして叫んだ　反響　残響　空しく響く 外された鎖の　その先は　なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを重ねてた偶然　暗転　断線　儚く千々（ちぢ）に 所詮こんなものさ　呟いた　枯れた頬に伝う誰かの涙 All we gotta do　Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do　Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends... 気づいたんだ　昨日の　凪いだ夜に 落ちた花弁　拾い上げたとして また咲き戻ることはない　そう手の平の上の小さな死 僕らの時間は止まったまま 思い出すよ　初めて会った季節を　君の優しく微笑む顔を 今を過去に押しやって　二人傷つく限り傷ついた 僕らの心は棘（とげ）だらけだ 重苦しく続くこの関係で　悲しい程　変わらない心 愛してるのに　離れがたいのに　僕が言わなきゃ 心に土砂降りの雨が　呆然（ぼうぜん）　竦然（しょうぜん）　視界も煙る 覚悟してた筈（はず）の　その痛み　それでも貫かれるこの体 ふたりを繋いでた絆　綻（ほころ）び　解け　日常に消えてく さよなら愛した人　ここまでだ　もう振り向かないで歩き出すんだ 一度だけ　一度だけ　願いが叶うのならば 何度でも生まれ変わって　あの日の君に逢いに行くよ 声を枯らして叫んだ　反響　残響　空しく響く 外された鎖の　その先は　なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを繋いでた絆　綻（ほころ）び　解け　日常に消えてく さよなら愛した人　ここまでだ　もう振り向かないで歩き出すんだ これでおしまいさ (Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye) Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do Just be friends (Just be frien～ds)It's time to say goodbye Just be friends (～)All we gotta do Just be friends (～)It's time to say goodbye Just be friends |-| Romaji= Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni Boku ga iwanakya Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda Ichido dake, Ichido dake Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni Ai ni iku yo Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda Kore de oshimai sa Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… |-| Español= Solo amigos, lo que debemos de ser es solo amigos, es hora decir adiós, solo amigos, lo que debemos de ser es solo amigos, solo amigos... Me vino a la mente en la temprana mañana de ayer, al recoger los trozos rotos de un cristal ¿Qué demonios es esto? De mi dedo cortado caían gotas. ¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos? En el fondo de mi corazón ya lo sabía, la elección más difícil era la mejor Mi amor propio lo repetía y rechazaba en una contradicción Me pregunto si alguna vez te lo podré decir En este mundo que se descompone lentamente estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino Tus sonrisas descoloridas que fueron grabadas, la descorcharon. Grito con mi voz ronca que resuena y rebota en un eco banal Tras haberme soltado de las cadenas ya no quedaba absolutamente nada más y es que las coincidencias que nos unían se oscurecieron, se hicieron añicos, en varios trozos fugaces. Murmuré: "Así es como están las cosas" Por las mejillas secas de alguien caian lágrimas Todo lo que podemos ser es ser amigos. Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós. Todo lo que podemos ser es ser amigos. Solo amigos, solo amigos... Me di cuenta en la tranquila noche de ayer que aunque se levantasen los pétalos caídos, jamás volvería a florecer Si, sobre mis manos ya se han muerto ligeramente, igual que cuando nuestro tiempo se paró Aún puedo recordar la estación donde por primera vez vi tu dulce sonrisa. Pero ahora empujados por el pasado nos hacen daño unas heridas continuas. Nuestro corazón está lleno de espinas. Continuando con esta agotadora relación, es dolorosa, pero mi corazón no cambia Aunque te amo, aunque no quiero que nos separemos debo decírtelo. Mi mente esta atormentada, estupefacta, aterrorizada, mi vista se emborrona A pesar de que debería estar preparada para ese dolor, está penetrando en lo profundo de mi cuerpo El hilo que nos conectaba se rasga, se deshilacha, día a día desaparece Adiós amor mio, a partir de ahora debemos de caminar sin mirar atrás. Si tan solo una vez, una única vez, mi deseo se hiciera realidad renacería las veces que hagan falta para ir a aquellos día para verte. Grito con mi voz ronca que resuena y rebota en un eco banal Tras haberme soltado de las cadenas ya no quedaba absolutamente nada más El hilo que nos conectaba se rasga, se deshilacha, día a día desaparece Adiós amor mio, a partir de ahora debemos de caminar sin mirar atrás. Solo amigos, es hora de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, solo amigos... Este es el final. Versiones Sucesivas [[Archivo:MayuJazz.jpg|thumb|250px|Imagen oficial del álbum ilustrada por Itsuneko.]] Versión con MAYU Se hizo una versión con MAYU para álbum MAYU with Darkish White Jazz Party. La musica cambia para ser mas al estilo Jazz. Esta versión es solo exclusiva del álbum por lo tanto no ha sido publicada en nicovideo u otro sito de forma oficial. Intérprete: MAYU Música y Letra: Dixie Flatline Remix: Sugarnne Manipulación de Voz: Hitoshi Narita Galería Modulos= Just be Friends model 1.png|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Just Be Friends para Project Diva 2nd. Just be Friends model 2.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Just Be Friends para Project Diva Arcade. Just_be_friends_pjaft.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Just Be Friends para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. |-| Productos= Just_be_friends_novel.jpg|Portada de la novela. Jbfm.jpg|Portada del manga. Miku-pack04 2 1Lj.jpg|Información de la canción, el manga y la novela en el MIKU-PACK 12. G1505141.jpg|Ilustración del manga. Personajes_Novela.jpg|Personajes de la Novela. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Canción con Manga Categoría:Canción con Novela